Time Stands Still
by fullmetaldemon89
Summary: A short oneshot for Inuyasha and Kagome. It's really sweet and reveals both of their feelings for one another. R&R!


I wrote this story to the Inuyasha I rp with on myspace, he liked it so I thought I'd share it with everyone else.

"Time Stands Still"

"It's so beautiful..." Kagome said as she sat on the top of the hill leaning on a tree. She looked up at the full moon and sighed deeply. In her lap sat little Shippo and Inuyasha sat up in the tree behind them.

"It really is." Shippo said happily.

"It's not that great, ya know, it's just a moon..." Inuyasha barked.

"You don't get it do you?" Kagome said angrily.

"When are Miroku and Sango coming back, Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"They're still on their honeymoon so I don't know..."

"Honeymoon? What's that?" Shippo asked looking very confused.

"In my time when a man and a woman get married they go off to be alone in what we call a honeymoon." Inuyasha stared at Kagome with a longing look.

'Kagome...' Inuyasha looked at her for the longest time. 'How will I ever tell you...' After a minute, Kagome looked back up at him and looked at him strangly.

"Is something wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha quickly turned his head.

"Just leave me alone." Inuyasha snapped jumping from the tree and walking down the hill alone.

"Inu...yasha...?"

"What's his problem?" Shippo asked her. Kagome didn't answer, instead she looked as Inuyasha left and felt a little worried. Inuyasha continued on his own down to the forest where he took his 50 year nap. He stared at the Sacred Tree and thought about the first time he ever saw Kagome.

"You look pretty dumb there Kikyo, the Kikyo I know wouldn't waste her time!" Inuyasha heard his voice echo through the trees. "Just do her like you did me!"

'How could I have said those things to her...I tried so hard to hide my feelings that I end up hurting hers...' Inuyasha thought as he looked at the tree. Inuyasha sighed as he walked past the tree and pushed past bushes and other plants. A bluish glow came from in front of him. When he finally reached it, he came to a small lake that gave an unusual glow. Inuyasha looked down in the lake and saw his reflection slowly turn into Kagome's smiling face. 'Soon the jewel will be whole...and then what? What will I do? W-what will she do...?'

"Inu...yasha...?" A familiar voice said from behind. Inuyasha turned to see Kagome.

"K-Kagome...what are you..." Kagome walked up beside him and smiled at him warmly.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" Inuyasha just looked at her for a minute, he wished he didn't ever have to look away.

"It's nothing..." Kagome looked at him as he stared into her eyes.

'I don't think I've ever seen Inuyasha this sad...What's going on with him...?' Kagome thought silently. "Are you sure you're alright, you seem kinda down about something..." Inuyasha walked over to a tree, sat down and looked up at the moon.

"K-Kagome...I...I don't...I can't..." Inuyasha struggled to find the words to finally tell her what he had wanted to tell her for a long time. Confused, Kagome walked over and sat next to him.

"Inuyasha...what are you trying to say...?"

"Dammit, how can I tell her..." Inuyasha thought looking back into her eyes. Inuyasha sighed. "It's nothing...nevermind..." Kagome leaned back into him and rested her head on his arm.

"Inu...yasha..." Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked at the lake.

"What is it?"

"What do you plan to do when we get all the jewel shards back...? Do you still want to become a full demon...?" Kagome asked sadly. Inuyasha glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"I really don't know anymore..." Inuyasha looked over at the lake and looked at it sadly and Kagome looked up at him. "Sometimes I think I want to be, but then other times I..."

"So you don't want to be a full demon anymore?"

"No..."

"How come?" Kagome asked. 'What's going on, I've never seen Inuyasha act this way before...' Kagome thought. Both were silent for a while, until Inuyasha broke it.

"...mainly because of...you..." Kagome was shocked and looked into his eyes as he continued to look away. "K-Kagome...I don't want to hurt you anymore...and if I become a full-fledged demon...I can't promise that something might happen to you...I can't risk that, I won't do it..."

"Inu...yasha..."

"I worry that...I can't keep you safe...When I turn into a demon, I can't control what I do...I risk your life everytime...and I don't want that to happen..." Inuyasha looked down at the ground a took a deep breath at what he was about to tell her. "...I love you too much to let something like that happen to you..." Kagome blushed furiously.

'Is he for real? What the heck's going on?' Kagome was now really confused. "Inuyasha...are you alright? You're not sick are you?"

"For once in my life I'm finally thinking clearly..." Inuyasha said looking into her eyes. "I want to be with you, Kagome...nothing more..." They sat there silently, just looking into each others eyes. "All this time, I tried to keep it from you...my true feelings..."

'Is he being serious? He's telling me he loves me...how can I...?" Kagome was definately confused and had no idea what to say. "You love me...?" Inuyasha nodded slowly.

"I could never figure out how to tell you...I've waited all this time...right before you'll leave us all forever..."

"Forever...? What makes you think that I'll leave?"

"The jewel shard is almost complete...that's the only reason why you have to come back here, otherwise you'd stay in your time..."

"A long time ago, maybe, but now...I would never even think about just staying in my time." Inuyasha looked at her confused. "I enjoy being in this time...I enjoy being with Miroku, Sango and Shippo...but most of all...I enjoy being with you...I feel the same way. All I've ever wanted to do was be with you..."

"K-Kagome..."

"After the Jewel is complete, then I'll be able to come over here just to be with you and the others..." Kagome smiled warmly. Inuyasha just looked at her, both confused and happy. He pulled Kagome close and just held her in his arms, wishing to never let go.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said sighing happily. Kagome smiled and blushed deeply.

Yay! I hope you all liked it, sorry it was so short...I was so tired when I was writing it. Leave reviews and don't forget to read my other story "The Mixed Tape."

-fullmetaldemon89


End file.
